


他和他

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: warning：lsm第三人称视角有被扼杀在摇篮里的硕汉，不打tag了雷者自行避让
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	他和他

李硕珉在进入研究室的第一个学期里就和尹净汉莫名其妙地熟络起来，在不算长的时间里迅速成为对方亲密的后辈和弟弟，但却在大多数情况下都琢磨不透尹净汉这个人。

尹净汉的交友圈子不大，或者说在李硕珉认知范围内的圈子不大，关系好的仅限于研究室和大学时期的社团成员。

他认识的尹净汉多少有点怕生，朋友不多，属于典型的窝里横，但却格外招人喜欢。平常更喜欢在室内呆着，据本人所说最喜欢的休闲活动是在研究室的沙发上睡觉。

李硕珉第一次听到“胜澈”这个名字，也是在某次尹净汉午睡的时候对方轻声呢喃的结果。

那天研究室只有李硕珉和比他高一级的李知勋在做课题，身为助教的尹净汉躺在他最喜欢的沙发上睡得不省人事。

李知勋去窗户那边的电脑录入数据，经过尹净汉的时候突然停了下来，弯下腰听了会儿之后又绕回来拿起了放在桌上的手机。

李硕珉问李知勋怎么了，对方却竖起食指让他噤声，他跟过去，发现李知勋开了手机的录音功能，话筒对准尹净汉埋在枕头里的脸。

“……什么？”

李硕珉看着李知勋憋着笑的表情，有些疑惑，又不知道该怎样开口询问。

对方得意地晃了晃手里的手机：“我要传给胜澈哥，毕竟见者有份，你就等着吃顿大餐吧。”

转天李硕珉还没进实验室，在走廊里就听见了尹净汉的喊声——

“呀！你怎么偷偷录音还传给崔胜澈啊！”

他拉开门就看见李知勋被尹净汉摇着脖子，洪知秀在边上喝茶，一副习以为常的样子。

“可是胜澈哥已经说要请吃饭了……”李知勋看见他进来，一边笑一边说：“说让你把硕珉也带上。”

尹净汉听了立刻转移了目标：“亏我平常疼你了李硕珉！怎么你也有份啊！”

李硕珉摸不着头脑，过于天真的表情让尹净汉以为他在装傻，下一秒就被对方拍了头。

李硕珉一直以来都挺喜欢尹净汉。

他总是对尹净汉的一切充满好奇，在没认识尹净汉之前，他从来没想过还会碰到这样的人。

尹净汉像是一个矛盾体，可以当着运动会王牌的同时在跑完一百米之后就立刻体力枯竭，也可以把所有事都游刃有余地处理好但却会在发表会上紧张到把手心都掐出指甲印。

可是这样的矛盾在尹净汉身上竟然一点违和感都没有，又实在是有趣，让李硕珉觉得被开玩笑都可以接受，他想应该没有人会不喜欢对方。

就好比眼下，李硕珉坐在尹净汉对面，他从来没想过尹净汉也会喝多了就拼命黏在另一个人身上。

那人他是第一次见，就是研究室里几个人常说的“胜澈哥”。

李硕珉是今年才考进来，崔胜澈又恰好是同一时间毕业，阴差阳错地和他擦肩而过。

崔胜澈跟尹净汉同级不同系，只不过一个选择走进社会一个继续驻守象牙塔。

从早些时候的对话里李硕珉还是不难得出结论，崔胜澈在校的时候就与尹净汉交好，于是顺理成章地成为研究室的编外成员。他年纪最大，倒像是真的大哥一样成为这群人的支柱，看见自己这样的新成员也主动坐过来打招呼。

后来酒过三巡，尹净汉在没人意识到的时候就坐到了崔胜澈旁边，勾着崔胜澈的肩膀说了半天话，才想起来跟对方介绍自己。

李硕珉苦笑着点头应付他，崔胜澈一看就知道尹净汉喝得有点上头，顺手拿过他捏在手里的杯子丢在一边，却被敲了头。

“呀！尹净汉！还知道我是谁吗！”

“胜澈大前辈——”

连坐在桌子那头的李知勋都笑了，尹净汉还回头找人：“珉奎前辈呢？”

“珉奎今天没来。”崔胜澈挠着头埋怨他：“你怎么一喝酒就不遵守约定了……不是说好了不再提这个了嘛……”

李硕珉前一秒还觉得尴尬，低头吃小菜的时候又被呛住，咳嗽了几声，尹净汉才终于反应过来面前还有个人，笑嘻嘻地转头跟崔胜澈炫耀。

“我们硕珉是——”

“——是净汉哥的傻瓜。”

他唉声叹气地接了话，崔胜澈听了也笑了。

李硕珉没想到尹净汉喝酒之后是这种状态，有些令人招架不住，但更多的是新奇感，让他想要走近了试探。

但当他抬头对上那双眼睛时，又觉得对方的眼神过于清明了，亮晶晶的，似乎在告诉他有条警戒线横在这里，不要再靠近了。

他沉默地喝着杯子里所剩无几的啤酒，觉得醉了的人不是尹净汉而是自己。

他看着尹净汉将头靠在崔胜澈肩膀上，又蹭了蹭，表情像是一只餍足的猫。

见崔胜澈的次数多了，李硕珉渐渐觉得尹净汉和崔胜澈的关系有一点点奇怪，但又说不上来是哪里奇怪。

或许只是比普通朋友更亲密而已。

他这么说服自己。

李硕珉经常在实验室听到尹净汉打电话。虽然他不知道电话那头是谁，但他没理由地就相信对方一定是崔胜澈。

他在那短暂的一瞬间有些吃味，意识到这念头的下一秒又觉得可笑。

自己才认识尹净汉多少天，而崔胜澈又认识了尹净汉多少天。

他听见尹净汉陷在沙发里，跟那头的人抱怨教授又指派他们做什么一个礼拜根本不可能完成的任务，后面就是些低声的嘟囔，中间穿插着些笑声。

李硕珉被弄得有些分神，转头看李知勋倒是没受什么影响似的盯着屏幕，转回来却发现自己一个字也没看进去，手里敲键盘的力度不自觉大了一些。

尹净汉像是听见了这化作噼里啪啦声响的不满，翻身从沙发上起来，猫着腰从他们身后走了出去。

他听见尹净汉压低了声音，说今晚要做完手头的活儿可能不回去了，你好好吃饭。

他又觉得他们可能真的不止是普通朋友。

后来事实证明一个礼拜确实不够完成那些过于庞大的数据分析，等到好不容易结束了手头的任务又是半个月之后的事情了。

验收了成果没两天，教授就出远门去参加学会，索性给研究室放了假。

尹净汉牵了头，几个人商量了一下，便决定连带着大学时期的熟人开个小型的庆功会。

地点定在尹净汉家里，李硕珉到了之后发现崔胜澈和李知勋已经在客厅席地而坐，两人正在和一个自己不认识的戴圆眼镜的猫背男生连着掌机打游戏。

崔胜澈见他来了点点头，给他介绍说这是本科同系的学弟全圆佑，现在一起在游戏公司做设计。

李硕珉喊了声圆佑哥，对方懒洋洋地笑了笑。

他觉得这个小圈子挺有意思，又为自己也能加入而感到满足。

这时另一个没见过面的高个子男生从厨房里探出头，说话的时候露出尖尖的虎牙，问崔胜澈为什么筷子就只有两双。

崔胜澈说常用的就两双，剩下的也不知道净汉放在哪里，说着起身钻进厨房帮他找，没隔一会儿又听见里面传出咋咋呼呼的感叹声。

李硕珉觉得奇怪，他想明明约在了尹净汉家里，主人没在，有位客人却更像是主人。

他隐约想到了什么，环顾了下周围却并没有发现有双人合照之类的东西，可是这间屋子作为单身公寓又实在是大了那么一点点。

直到他借用卫生间时看到成对的牙刷和毛巾，才终于确认心里的猜测。

那么他们的关系确实比他想象之中的还要亲密许多。

尹净汉进门时后面还跟着洪知秀和李硕珉先前只见过一面的权顺荣，对方挺自来熟，见了他就过来给了个大大的拥抱，被旁边的李知勋丢了个嫌弃的白眼。

离晚饭时间还有一会儿，先前厮杀得不亦乐乎的三个人也放下了掌机，所有人围坐成一圈换着花样玩游戏。

尹净汉运气通常都很好，这次也是今晚第一次被抓到。

尹净汉一开始想选真心话，但是看见权顺荣一副跃跃欲试的表情又改口说还是大冒险吧。

权顺荣思考了几秒钟之后说那要不哥就跟右边的人bobo吧。

李硕珉觉得尹净汉选错了，他没想到真心话大冒险也能玩这么大。

准确地来说，在他融入这群人的那一刻起，没想过的事已经统统经历了个遍。

可他又觉得庆幸，幸好权顺荣没说和左边的人bobo，毕竟自己就在这个方向紧挨着尹净汉。

他看着尹净汉用着他根本没想到的姿势向崔胜澈索吻。

崔胜澈有些惊慌，说你撅嘴就算了，干嘛眯眼睛啊。

尹净汉说让你亲啊。

李硕珉想bobo也用不着亲嘴吧，刚准备举手发言，看到周围人全是一副看好戏的样子，他干脆闭上了嘴。

崔胜澈说不要不要，在这么多人面前怎么亲啊。

亲一下不就得了。李硕珉腹诽。明明只是做游戏，为什么搞得像解决什么世纪难题。

后来这个bobo不了了之，崔胜澈代替尹净汉接受了惩罚，几杯不知道兑了什么奇怪调料的饮料下肚，搞得他跑了好几趟厕所。

中场休息时权顺荣说要叫外卖，几个人凑在一起研究那张外卖单子。李硕珉去厨房接水喝，经过阳台的时候却突然发现那里不知道从什么时候起就藏了两个人。

他发誓自己绝对不是故意要偷听的，只是因为实在是太好奇了，直到听见崔胜澈的那句话，他觉得自己好像明白了什么。

“……就说现在为什么不行啊？”

“那刚刚为什么不把握机会？”

“怎么可以让别人看到你接吻时候的表情。”

“什么啊……”

“那现在可不可以嘛。”

他看见尹净汉凑过去，和崔胜澈额头对着额头。

“……那你又怎么知道我会再给你bobo啊……”

“因为我们净汉最喜欢我啊。”

“谁说喜欢你了？”

“难道你不喜欢我吗？”

“……笨蛋。”

李硕珉终于想起来自己觉得奇怪的源头。

那段记忆也许是被他刻意遗忘，现在又不得不强行记起——

第一次和崔胜澈一起吃饭之后，他问李知勋当时的那段音频里究竟录到了什么，才让崔胜澈那么开心。

李知勋说这是商业机密，我可是要抓住净汉哥的小辫子，是因为你在场我才给你听的哦。

对方故作玄虚地打开那段音频——

一开始是均匀的呼吸声。

然后录到了自己走过去的脚步声，还有李知勋短促的一声“嘘！”。

接下去就是——

“唔……胜澈啊……”

听起来像是沉浸在一个极好的梦里，尹净汉连声音都带着甜蜜。

“最喜欢你了……”

他意识到这段刚刚萌芽的感情果然还是无疾而终。

fin


End file.
